Supernatural Series: Rinse, Repeat, Redux
by jbh61987
Summary: Something bizarre is happening in the town of Red Valley, New Mexico forcing John to relive his time there over and over again. Will he manage to escape with his sanity or will he be stuck there for the rest of eternity? Now with a new format and scenes!
1. A new kind of wierd

(Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Prologue**

_**?**_

_The Laws of Mortality…They are the guiding principles that govern all living things. Unbreakable to anything with a lifespan. Most of you probably know some of these, but not all. And I won't tell you, because that would be counter-productive to my tale. For you see, unlike all of you, I am not mortal. I am immoral…no wait, that's not right…well it is, but that's not what I meant. I am immortal. Yes, that's better._

_Am I the only immortal? Are there more like me? Well…I can't tell you. Oh I know the answer, I know many answers to mortal questions, but again I can't and won't tell you…at least not right now. For you see, I have made mistakes in the past. Most are small, but not this one. This particular mistake was the result of my foolishness. For I broke one of the Laws of Mortality and thus I am faced with the consequences of my actions. I have tried to right this wrong many times and in many ways. All have ended in failure…_

_But not this time! I know what I must do! I only hope he is strong enough to live up to my expectations! For if I fail this time, the line between Man and God will be blurred and this world will end in a way that makes the coming apocalypse look like a magical wonderland…Well that and I lose my immortality and I like being an immoral immortal._

**Chapter 1**

_**John**_

I tremble in fear as the time machine in the bank vault started shooting arcs of electricity. Despite my use of the machine in the future, this would be the first time I experience what my father, Uncle Bob, and my newest bodyguard went through. Though I highly doubt the first two were using said machine to escape from a killer robot. Now that I think about it, they used the machine to go back in time and stop a killer robot. Some great leader I am, huh? My soldiers go and fight the bad guys while I flee. I feel a stab of bitterness directed towards myself.

How did my world get turned up on its head so quickly? I won't bother asking why. I know the answer to that. Has something to do with the impending robot apocalypse and me being mankind's last hope. Yeah…that didn't sound crazy. But that's the answer to why. So again I ask, how? One minute I was living like every other kid at home with his mother and future step-father. A man I actually approved of mainly because he hadn't resembled Douchebag A, B, C, etc. that my mom dated to learn some new trade from in any way whatsoever. The next minute my mother goes bat-shit insane (a word I'll never say to her face) with her paranoia and halls me off to Red Valley, New Mexico to once again live like fugitives. I mean…granted, we are fugitives, but still…

Less than three days later and I'm stuck in a bank vault with my mother and until just recently, my latest protector from the future, the one I mentioned earlier, Cameron. While we're on the subject of the latest additions to the "John Connor G. I. Joes" toy line, let me just add that Cameron looks to be around my age (fifteen for those of you who lost track thanks to flippant time machine use), hot as hell, and here's the kicker…not even human. That's right; she's a machine from the future! What a serious rip off! For a lonely teenage male like me, that's like getting a front door key to the Playboy Mansion only to find out its being reposed by the I.R.S. when you get there.

The screeching of metal quickly brings my attention back to my newest bad guy from the future. Because what fucking good are G. I. Joes without bad guys? I mean, hell…if you were going to have someone protect you, you might as well have someone trying to fucking kill you too! Am I right? Man, just once I'd like to receive something from the future that didn't come with a "Kill John Connor add-on".

…Where was I again? Oh yeah! Cornered in a bank vault with a killer robot whose about to finish ripping the vault door off its hinges, and surrounded by the largest showing of special effects outside of Hollywood thanks to a time machine. Because let's face it, running away in a car or on foot was too bland! Especially when your name was John Fucking Connor! If I'm going to run away like the pansy-ass that I am, I'm doing it in style!

The vault door is finally ripped free as the time machine's lightshow started forming a sphere around me, my protector, and my overly paranoid mother carrying the closest thing to Doom's BFG-9000. Yes, that isn't proper English, but I'm beyond caring at this point. As things started getting blindingly bright for me, my mother felt the need to take it from "A flash of bright light" to "Stop staring at the sun" by pulling the trigger of her weapon right as the timer hit zero. My world goes completely white.

XxXxXxXxX

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

My eyes shoot open (when did I close them) and I quickly sit up glancing around in confusion. Where am I? Is this the future? I'm definitely not in the bank vault. But if this _is_ the future then why did it look like my old room back in Red Valley?

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Turning to my night stand I shut my alarm clock off and tried to figure out what was going on. I didn't bother getting out of bed as I tried piecing everything together …maybe it had all been a dream? Possible, but I doubt it. Crazy shit defines my life, why would I ever think of it as a dream? Besides, it was just too vivid to be a dream. I remembered everything. Cromartie (Cobra Commander), Cameron (G. I. Joe), scrapping my palms in the school parking lot after I tripped, the Dysons, mom being shot. All of it was as clear as any other memory in my recent past.

"Hey get up or you're going to be late for school." I hear my mother say from behind my closed door.

Quickly jumping out of bed I rushed to my closet and grabbed the first outfit I could find, which ironically was the outfit I remembered wearing only a few days ago. I didn't bother trying to comb my hair or wash up, instead I ran into the kitchen to see my mother making those God-forsaken pancakes dressed exactly as she had been on my first day of school.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked in disbelief.

Mom gave me a confused look. "What do you mean, 'what the hell going on'? Today is your first day of school. You're not planning on going looking like that are you?"

"Don't you remember any of this?" I demand.

"Remember what?"

"This!" I say throwing my arms up and gesturing wildly. "New Mexico, the machines being back, the jump to the future? Doesn't any of this ring a bell?"

Mom moved the pancakes off the stove and turned to face me. "John calm down. You were just having a nightmare."

"Mom they found us!" I nearly shouted. "Don't you remember! Cameron told you she and Cromartie were able to track us down because we didn't change our alias!"

I watched mom's face pale. We hadn't had to run in such a long time that she had forgotten a few things. The least of which being, to constantly change your name each and every time you ran. It was clear to me that she didn't know who Cameron was from her lack of recognition when I said her name, but it didn't matter. I had pointed out a very important detail she overlooked.

"Pack your stuff! We're leaving!" Mom orders as she rushes to her room.

"Mom-"

"Now, John!" She yells.

I quickly comply. I still have no idea what's going on, but I did know that we couldn't risk sticking around. Terminator protector or no, I wasn't going to give Cromartie a second chance at killing me. It didn't take long to pack up what little we had brought with us. Hopping into our station wagon we sped out of town and headed east. The ride itself was completely silent between mom berating herself for making such an amateur mistake and me still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Like I said, I'm used to the unusual happening to me, but reliving a day that I experienced three days ago goes beyond what I am willing to accept.

With our alias compromised we couldn't safely make it into Mexico. Unless we did, you know, the more popular means of border crossing, but there was just too much risk involved for that to be an option. However that didn't stop mom from hugging the border. If worse came to worse she would force her way through. By late afternoon we were deep within the boundaries of Texas. The sun had nearly set by the time we pulled off the highway and checked ourselves into a cheap motel.

Despite having been in a car for an obscene amount of hours the first thing I did upon entering our room was collapse on one of the beds. Too much thinking made my head hurt and I was mentally exhausted after having spent most of the car ride going over everything that happened and thinking of possible explanations. Sadly, I was still no closer to figuring anything out. So I did the sensible thing and gave up. Regardless of what I remember happening, I was no longer in familiar territory. I was in a new state with my mother and neither Cameron nor Cromartie knew where we were. Thus, everything I remember was rendered null and void.

Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

My eyes snap open at the frighteningly familiar sound of my alarm clock. Sitting up in bed I saw that I was once more back in my room in Red Valley. But that was impossible! I had been in Texas sleeping in some cheap motel room less than twelve hours ago! I remember trying to write off my time with Cameron and mom as a dream, but now I knew that may not have been the case. Something was going on, something weird. Weird even by my definition of the word.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

I glare at the alarm clock as I shut it off. Of all the things I have to wake up to, why did it have to be that infernal beeping? Why not a naked woman sexually pleasing me? Or three naked women for that matter?

…What can I say? I'm fifteen, male, and thinking of ideal ways to wake up. That method would sound good to any single, heterosexual male of any age over twelve.

"Hey get up or you're going to be late for school." I hear mom say from behind my closed door. I'm overcome with a sense of déjà vu.

Getting out of bed I headed over to my closet, albeit at a slower pace than yesterday. I was about to grab the nearest set of clothes, but decided to wear something else, even going so far as to choose a different pair of underwear and socks than the ones I grabbed the day before. Stepping out of my room and into the bathroom and washed up. Now out of the shower, I quickly ran a brush through my hair to get rid of the bed head. I look over my reflection and inspect my flawless face. By flawless I mean devoid of any fresh cuts. I still had a scar or two that I picked up when we had to deal with Officer Meltman a few years ago. I look over at a disposable razor we purchased before moving to Red Valley. A plan formulated in my head.

Well…it wasn't so much a plan as much as it was an experiment. A way to confirm what I feared already to be true. I pick up the razor and quickly shave what little hair I had growing on my face. Once I was clean shaven I applied an extra bit of pressure and with a slight flick, I cut the skin right under my chin. A fresh scrap of toilet paper over the newly bleeding wound and I exited the bathroom. Entering the kitchen I saw my mother once again standing in the exact same place, wearing the exact same clothes, and making the exact same freaking pancakes.

"Wow, what a surprise." I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

"Did you say something?" she asks looking over her shoulder at me.

I open my mouth to reply negatively when an idea came to me, "Mom, what did we do yesterday?"

She gives me a confused look. "We moved into this house, registered you for school, and started unpacking. But you shouldn't need me to tell you that."

"Yeah, right, of course." I say distractedly. If things really were going to repeat themselves, then I had a fairly good idea about what would happen if I started running my mouth. Mom gave me a strange look and I could tell she knew something was bothering me. "Sorry…must have been a dream."

She gives me a teasing smile and replies. "Well you may want to quit daydreaming and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for your first day of school."

"…School…right." I say half-heartedly. Mom was still in what I liked to call "mommy mode" where she pretends that we have this normal mother and son relationship. She took up that role after we "stopped" Skynet in an effort to give me a normal childhood. I never had the heart to tell her that I found her act to be scarier than those haunted house attractions that always popped up during Halloween.

I quickly finish my breakfast of syrup flavored cardboard before fleeing the house in a hurry. Whatever was going on, mom seemed completely unaware of it and if I were to venture a guess I would say that the same would apply to Cameron. So I planned to go through the day as normal as I could. I needed to confirm my situation and I felt the simplest way to do that would be to act as an observer.

XxXxXxXxX

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

I quickly shut the fucking thing up and glare at it once more.

"I'm really beginning to hate you!" I tell the satanic piece of machinery. However, despite my hatred I get my first affirmation of the day. Last night I purposely unplugged the alarm clock and yet here it was, plugged in and set to wake me up. I quickly jump out of bed and rush to my closet grabbing whatever clothes my hand lands on before rushing to the bathroom. A quick inspection of my face provides me with affirmation number two. My shaving cut from the day before is gone. No scab at all.

Sighing I continue my morning routine. Shower, shave, dress, and out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Surprisingly, mom is just applying the pancake batter to the pan. I set a speed record this morning. Hooray!

"Mom why are you always making pancakes?" I ask. I know the reason, it's the closest thing she can make that is edible and like I would never call my mom insane to her face, I would never tell her, her pancakes suck…At least, not under normal circumstances.

Her brow furrows as she looks at me. "You love my pancakes."

"Correction!" I start. "I love hating them. It's a symbolic relationship I have with your failed attempts at cooking."

She gives me with a disapproving glare. Most moms would be hurt to hear such cruel words from their children. My mom just gets pissed. "If you hate it so much then you can go ahead and starve."

"Kay!" I say cheerfully. "Can I have five bucks so I can pick up something from McDonalds?"

She doesn't move, but I can almost swear that her glare is getting more heated.

"…So that's a no?"

Okay, now her glare is definitely getting more heated.

"Right!" I say as I grab my backpack and make a speedy retreat towards the door. "I'll see you, I love you, bye bye!"

I exit the house and make it ten feet before I burst out laughing. How long have I waited to say something like that to my mom? Despite my loathing for my current situation, there's something to be said about doing things I would never normally do without fear of reprisal. I decide to capitalize on my experience with what today will offer. Who knows when I'll get this chance again?

(End of Chapter 1)

Thus we have the start of my rewrite. It is my goal to finish the formatting of one chapter a day. For those who have read the original story you'll notice to additions to the first chapter. I feel I flushed things out a little better, but I didn't want to do too much with this chapter because I have plans for additions to other scenes which I think you will all find quite enjoyable. Hope you like the new formatting.

I won't take down the old Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat because like Let's Start a Riot I like having something that shows my growth as a writer. Also I am still taking new scene ideas and suggestions. I will also tone-down if not completely redo John's power. I won't get rid of it because it is a key element to the story, but I will be working it over.


	2. From dreams to nightmares

(Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Chapter 2**

*BEEP*BEEP*BEE-*

*CRASH*

I smile as I settle back into bed. I'm not sure why, but there was something oddly satisfying about grabbing that damn clock and throwing it through a closed window.

"Three, two, one." I count down quietly before mom slams open my bedroom door, shotgun in hand.

"John!" She yells in fright. I raise one of my arms and waive it at her to let her know I was fine. "What happened?"

"I taught my alarm clock to fly and the stupid thing forgot to open the window on its way out." I say, not opening my eyes. I'm pretty certain if I did I'd be set aflame by her gaze.

By now mom had probably lowered her shotgun whilst glowering at me. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Trust me; the stupid _machine_ had it coming." I reply putting emphasis on machine.

Mom easily caught the reference. "I don't think you have to worry about your alarm clock killing you, John."

"You know all around the world millions of chronic-masturbators think that same thing about their computers."

"Okay, that's just gross. I'm leaving." She says in disgust. By now if everything was following routine she is turned to leave but pausing at the door. "I hope you-"

"Enjoy sleeping with a broken window. Cause I'm not paying to fix it." I finish for her. She's told me that every time I threw the clock at (and out) the window. This being the fourth time I've heard it. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

When I hear the door shut I bury my face into my pillow and begin laughing. Part of me wonders what she would say if I replaced "millions of chronic-masturbators" with myself. Oh wait! I already knew what she would say, because I used that line yesterday! Time to come up with new one-liners. Preferably not ones mixed with Spanish.

Pushing up off the bed and giggling like a mad man I took a relaxing stroll to my closet and grabbed some clothes. Having been stuck with the constant resets for a week now left me with little care over what I wore. Leaving my room with clothes in hand, I went through my early morning motions. First I shower, then I tame my hair, pilfer five bucks from mom's purse, use a new metaphor for telling my mom how much her cooking sucks, and finally I leave the house.

But that would be as far as the monotony goes this day. Today would mark a change from the usual routine. Rather than go to school like a good little fugitive drone, I walked towards the town. I needed time to think and I couldn't do that with Cameron coming on to me with the subtlety of J-Day. Looking back on it, I wondered how I never noticed it in the first place. Maybe it was all the smiles and small talk, but now that I had time to review her actions I realized she ranked up there between "ex-girlfriend in denial" and "that crazy stalker bitch".

Unfortunately my thoughts of Cameron remind me of my current situation. That being, trapped in a continuous time loop. Obviously with it being day seven, my attempts at figuring out what all was going on ended in failure. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy driving my mom mad. What teenager doesn't? The thing is though, like a lot of things in this time loop, the more I experience it, the less I enjoy it. Eventually it would grow old and I would be left to stew in madness as the constant repetitions pounded on my psyche.

Bill Murray, you have my sympathies. I will never laugh at Groundhog Day ever again. Now that I was experiencing what good ol' Bill went through, that movie left the realm of awesome comedy to depressing documentary. Yeah…suddenly the world is not so fun anymore. Fucking time loop! I need to get out of this!

If only it were so easy. For the last two days I spent trying to make it through school while ignoring Cameron's attempts at socializing. It was my hope to spend my class time going over possible scenarios for getting out, but it was hard to focus with Cameron around. Damn machines could be persistent sons of bitches, I'll give them that. However, today would be different! I needed some quiet time and the best place to find some would be anywhere that wasn't near Cameron.

As I progressed deeper into the small town I had no idea why I thought this to be a good idea. I mean, I know I came here to think but what was I expecting to find out here? It was just a little hick town. Most everything was just family owned and operated businesses. Was I simply looking for a change in scenery? Possibly, but I'd have had more success in the middle of the desert than the middle of a rural town. At least in a desert I had a chance to see a poisonous snake. Which was definitely a godsend when compared to "Ma's Tractors and Fancy Things". What a stupid name for what passed as Red Valley's Wal-Mart.

"Hey kid!" A voice calls out from behind me. Turning around I see a cop walking up. Suddenly I feel a lot more stupid.

When the cop was three feet away he stopped and gave me a hard look. "What the hell are you doing round here this time of day? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Thinking quickly I answer, "I'm home-schooled. Just moved here recently."

Not a total lie. Maybe he'd buy it…yeah, I'm not that lucky.

"Uh huh." He responds doubtfully. Like he hadn't heard that excuse a hundred times. "Then why aren't you at home?"

"I'm running an errand for my mother." At least I'm quick on my feet. Most kids in a town like this couldn't lie convincingly enough to any cop. I can tell I've caught him off-guard with my quick answers and he is fairly close to believing me.

"Got any I.D.?"

Ah yes, standard protocol.

"Of course." I reply nonchalantly. Pulling out my wallet I hand it over to the cop. Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something? Something important…ah fuck! Having spent a week in a never-ending, never-changing world caused me to make the same mistake my mother did when we moved here! I completely forgot our alias was compromised! And based on the look that cop is giving me after getting reporting to the police dispatch, I wouldn't be getting out of this one.

"Hands up!" The officer demands quickly dropping the wallet and drawing his gun. I have this strict "Don't get shot" policy mom hammered into me, so I quickly comply.

From there everything went downhill. I got my Miranda Rights, a one-way trip to the police station, and thrown into a holding cell. If only it ended there…and before you jump to conclusions, no I didn't get butt-plugged by another member of my cell. First, because I was alone and second, I'd have broken their arm three different ways if anyone tried. But if I had to choose between that and what I did get, I'm not sure which one I'd have picked. Being in the holding cell put me close to the main areas of the police station, giving me VIP access to everything being said over the radios.

Now that the cops knew who I was and who I was most likely with; they combed through every personal file they could get their hands on trying to find where my mother and I might have been staying. They didn't bother trying to interrogate me. Mom and I were considered extremely dangerous and they were smart enough to know that any and all attempts to get me to talk would have failed. And here I thought all those Third-World torture and interrogation lessons I heard growing up were useless.

Can't say I blame my holders, why interrogate a dangerous criminal when there were easier and far safer methods to get what you want. It didn't take them long to track down my school file and from there, our home address.

I paced up and down my cell filled with anxiety. This is easily the worst reset I've lived through if not the worst day. I knew my mother; she wouldn't allow herself to be taken down easily…and definitely when she had no idea where I was at. But there wasn't anything I could do about it! All I could do was sit and wait...and wait…and wait.

Hours passed and I never once heard anything new about what happened outside the station. Some F. B. I. Agent joined the scene and everyone in the field switched to a new frequency while filing false reports through the dispatch. I hate to say it, but that was a smart move. Mom would have been listening to the police dispatch by now. The passing hours are also a bad sign. If mom was planning my escape, I'd have had some indication by now.

"John Connor." A deep baritone voice calls from the other side of the bars thankfully cutting my thoughts short. I turn to see a tall black man wearing an expensive suit.

"You supposed to be my lawyer?" I ask sarcastically. I know he's not. I can see his Federal Agent badge clipped to his jacket's breast pocket.

What can I say? It's in my nature to annoy the living hell out of law enforcement. I know the men in blue do good, but I'm not really a stand-up kind of hero. At least, not for another ten to twenty years…or eternity if these fucking time loops continue.

The man gives me a dry laugh. "Hardly. My name's James Ellison. I'm with the F.B.I."

No shit, Sherlock. Still, I feel something stir within me. It wasn't courage by any means of the word, but it was a mixture of my anxiety, frustration, and a little bit of self-hate. The perfectly potent recipe for blind-teenage-I'm invincible-stupidity. "If you're not my lawyer and you have nothing to offer, then you can kindly fuck off."

"I have news about your mother." Ellison bluntly says. I give him a second glance. "If you wish to hear it I suggest you come with me. Or would you rather I "fuck off" until your lawyer gets here? Because I have reason to believe your lawyer isn't showing up for a long, long time."

I take a second to think it over. Nothing that had occurred today ever happened in the previous resets. Though I'm sure I made that clear by now. And to be frank, I wasn't even certain if there were a limited number to these resets. Did I really want to sit and wait for tomorrow to see if everything went back to normal?

No, if it's one thing I've learned, knowledge is power in this time-loop. Whether this day resets or not it might help to learn more about what's going on and who this James Ellison is.

"Lead the way, Jimmy." I say walking up to him. I turn around and place my hands behind my back.

"Don't call me that." Ellison orders as he cuffs me.

"Whatever you say, Jimbo." Smart-asses for the win!

The walk to the police interrogation room was conducted in relative silence. Relative being me constantly egging Ellison, and Ellison ignoring me. When we entered the room, I walk over to the chair and take a seat. My hands go for the hair pin I keep in my back pocket and I make a show that causes Ellison to think I'm scratching my ass.

"So, you going to tell me about my mother now that I'm here." I ask as I begin picking the lock to my cuffs.

"No, I'm not. I have questions in need of answers first." Ellison sternly replies.

"Come now, Jamie. No need to be a spoil sport. What's the worst you can tell me? That she's dead?" I question. No one knew my mom better than I did and she wouldn't be taken down by a few backwoods cops. But the grave look Ellison gives me causes fear to settle in the pit of my stomach. "Wha-what are you looking at me like that for?"

Ellison looks to the floor. "At 12:37 p.m. Sarah Connor's place of residence was stormed in and she was taken out."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Taken out? Just like that? No attempts at arrest? I ask as much.

"You and your mother are considered a high-profile terrorist. Focusing on her. Her extensive list of crimes, known associates, and number of murders makes her a dangerous individual to engage. Not to mention her fragile mental state. Since we were storming her place of residence we couldn't risk an ideal resolution such as arrest."

"That's it!" I ask feeling torn up inside. This was my fault! My mother died because of my stupidity! When she messed up with our aliases we got away by the skin of our teeth, but when I do it she dies! My hands are now free and I stand up flipping the table over yelling. "That's all you have to say! Kill her because she's too dangerous!"

Ellison instinctively took a step back and rests his hand on his gun. I wisely didn't take a step forward, but that's the extent of my wisdom. Blind range fuels the rest of my consciousness. "You motherfuckers! My mother was the only precious thing I had and you took her from me! I'll see to it this whole fucking planet burns for this!"

I can tell by the look on his face that Ellison s about to call for back up to help subdue me when suddenly the sound of gunfire erupts from the front of the police station. We both stop and turn to face the door. Silly man seems to have forgotten that he is closer to the door than I am and now has his back facing a juvenile delinquent equipped with military training.

The second I saw the agents eyes were off me, I made my move. A punch to the floating rib, a smack at the throat, draw the gun he had yet to pull from its holster, and knock the agent off his feet. In less than three seconds Ellison was on the floor hacking and wheezing from having the wind knocked out of him. I took a few steps back with the gun in hand and switch the safety off. I pull the lever back in order to make sure a round was chambered.

"Friends…of yours?" Ellison managed to gasp out between breaths.

I didn't bother looking at him as I inspected the gun. "Maybe. It's either someone here to save me or an assassin here to kill me. Either way it doesn't matter."

"…What are you…talking about?" The agent asks as he slowly pushes himself up.

I take a few steps further away from him. "I told you already. I'll see this planet burn for what you did." I finally turn my head and lock eyes with the agent. "For your sake and everyone else's, you best pray all of this resets."

The last thing I see before pointing the gun at my own head was Ellison's look of confusion before I pulled the trigger.

XxXxXxXxX

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

I quickly sat up in bed with the previous day's events fresh in my mind. Tears began to stream down from my eyes as I remember being arrested, learning of mom's death, and my subsequent suicide. All in all, it was an emotional roller coaster ride through Hell. Turning the gun on myself had been easy. Too easy. However, I can't honestly say why that bit of knowledge didn't seem to bother me. I never once considered myself suicidal. But now I wonder…

One thing was certain. For the first time since the resets began I was glad to wake up in my room to that alarm clock. Still, there was something I needed to make sure of first. Fear was still gripping my mind and logic had yet to regain control. Even if it did, I wouldn't care. Getting out of bed I ran to my bedroom door and swung it open, startling my mother who had been just about to knock.

"Good, you're awake. Hurry up or-" She was quickly cut off as I nearly tackled her to the floor. Only years of hand-to-hand combat experience manages to keep us upright. My head was buried against her shoulder and I was crying freely. I really am a pansy-ass, but I don't care. She was safe! No, not just safe, but alive! I hadn't gotten her killed! I brought her back!

"I'm so glad you're safe, momma." I quietly say unable to stop another wave of tears.

I'm sure my actions are shocking her. Her maternal instincts, the ones I laughed at only a week ago, quickly set in as she wraps her arms tightly around me. When was the last time I cried? When was the last time I was so overcome with emotion that I didn't just cry, but cried into her? Though I'm sure the real question running through her mind was, when was the last time I called her momma? She knew something had rocked me to the core. Something had hurt me in a way not even a thousand Terminators could. Carefully she lowers us to the floor, both for my comfort and her own.

"Shh, it's ok." She soothingly says rubbing a hand up and down my back. "Tell me what happened."

And I did. I didn't care if she thought it was crazy or just a dream. It had been real for me. The emotions, the pain, but worst of all, the guilt. For the first time in many years I felt scared of the world around me. For the first time in years, I could only find solace in my mother's arms.

(End of chapter 2)

Okay so far so good. A chapter a day. Again we see some minor changes and expansions to go along with the new format, but still nothing major. I have to admit, I was surprised when I realized I nearly doubled chapter 1's original length, but whatever. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow if I can keep up this pace. Hope you enjoyed the new Chapter 2. Hopefully see you all again tomorrow.


	3. My name is what?

Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Chapter 3**

*BEEP*BEEP*BEE-*

*CRASH*

I sit in bed looking at the broken window with boredom. Throwing the clock just wasn't satisfying anymore. Not surprising since it had been…what? Three weeks since I started throwing it. I'm having a hard time keeping track of how many resets I've gone through. It's not like I have a way of tallying them. Now I just throw the clock for the sake of consistency. If I am doomed to live a life of constant repeats then I might as well contribute some part to it. A lesser man would have probably contemplated suicide by now, but not me. Then again, that was probably because I had already tried. Admittedly under different circumstances, but it still didn't change the fact nothing happened. So much for the easy way out.

Mom burst through the door, shotgun in hand. "John!"

"I'm alright." I say not looking at her. "Just decided I liked the window better open. I'll fix it later."

Mom takes my words in with a mixture of shock and confusion. Not knowing what to say she uneasily comes up with. "Well…you um…you better!"

My door closes not a moment later leaving me to my thoughts. After the nightmarish run that ended in her death, my incarceration, and eventual suicide; I played things safe. Which meant I went to school every day, saw the same crap and met the same people. The only thing I did differently was take the time to get to know each of my fellow students. None of them really proved to be all that interesting, but it was a change of pace.

The constant resets weren't without some benefits though. I was getting better at reading Cameron and my mother. Not only that but I was also getting plenty of practice lying to them which inadvertently made me harder to read. Another boost came in the form of confidence and social skills. Having never had to deal with people over a long period of time made it simple for me to ignore everyone effectively crippling what little people skills I do have.

However, with the constant resets all of that changed. While I was becoming adept at reading Cameron and mom I was becoming a master at reading everyone else. As my skills grew so did my courage. I can now proudly proclaim myself as Pansy-Ass V2. Approaching new people no longer made me uncomfortable. Hell, I could walk right up to some random guy in a crowded area and boldly introduce myself as the guy who slept with his girlfriend…that day was so worth the beat down I received from Red Valley's high school football team.

To be fair, I gave as good as I got if not better. I couldn't stand after the fight, but neither could three quarters of the football team. Hooray for Command Sambo. That's Russian self-defense without a weapon for those who don't know. It focuses on destroying joints to keep your opponent from attacking. If it hadn't been for the resets Red Valley wouldn't have lost their football team for a day, but for the rest of the teams natural lives. Those guys better be glad I was rusty because I'd have beaten the whole football team if I had kept up with my training. Still that had been the most fun I've had in a while…

God, this sucks. Fighting football players and getting beat up counted as fun for me now? I let out a tired sigh. Taking the time to meet new people is a nice change and all, but it really was quite boring. But what can I do? I can't risk not being in school, losing mom once was hard enough. But where the hell can I find excitement in a repetitive world.

My eyes drift back to the broken window as a cool breeze flew in. Suddenly I saw things differently. I had taken to throwing the alarm clock through the window because I found it amusing and knew the window would be fixed the following morning. Which was the same reason why I criticized mom's cooking. Thanks to that one nightmarish reset I had forgotten some of the joys I discovered in this revolving timeline. But seeing the broken window reminded me. I can do whatever I want because everything would fix itself in the morning. A mischievous smile tugs at my lips. Time to cause some chaos.

XxXxXxXxX

I walk down the empty halls of the school. The students are dutifully inside the classrooms being taught by their instructors. As I pass the door to each classroom I would see a few of the students eyeing me in confusion. They're just jealous that they don't look half as cool as me. Around my shoulders hangs a thick purple fabric serving as a cape. In my left hand I wield plastic golden cane, you know, for smacking bitches. In my right hand I hold a deck of card. However, the most epic part about my outfit is easily the Burger King crown sitting atop my head. It wasn't much, but it was all I could find in the school's prop storage on such short notice.

Reaching my classroom I throw the door open and step in drawing the eyes of everyone in the classroom. Some of the students gave me funny looks while others outright laughed at me. The nerve of those punks! I'll be sure to smack them with my cane later. The science teacher, Mr. Ferguson seems stumped at my intrusion. However, none of the faces could match Cameron's. It had to be the most emotional look any machine could ever unintentionally create. Confusion, curiosity, and disbelief all mixed together. I idly wonder if she was aware of her mouth hanging open or that her eyes haven't blinked for over a minute.

Mr. Ferguson finally appeared to have located his voice as he asks. "Who are you?"

I gave him an affronted look, "What does it look like! I'm the mother effen King of Card Games!"

XxXxXxXxX

I make my way down the empty school hallway once more. Today was the reset following my King of Card Games incident. New day, new idea. While yesterday had been mildly amusing, it didn't quite match what I was going for. I blame it on the fact that it was my first time ever intentionally making an ass of myself. Looking down at my new getup I feel much better about this run. The idea came to me after raiding the school's prop storage room. Inside I stumbled upon a Roman soldier's costume. I even managed to locate a plastic spear to go with it. I humbly dub it, Bitch Poking Spear in honor of the late Bitch Smacking Cane.

Stopping at my classroom I once more throw the door open and step in. This time I was met with more laughs than the day before and Mr. Ferguson was even more bewildered than he was yesterday. Sadly, Cameron's look was the only one that didn't change. I was really looking forward to that. Stupid machines and their stupid lack of understanding of human emotions!

"Who are you?" Mr. Ferguson questions.

I slam the butt of my plastic spear a few times against the ground before proudly singing out, "Trojan Man!"

The entire class minus Cameron and Mr. Ferguson burst out laughing. One of the students sitting nearby notices a particular part of my outfit and asks aloud, "Is that a…bandolier of condoms?"

I look at the belt of plastic and rubber running diagonally across my chest. It had been the only part of my outfit that I had to buy.

"Why yes it is my frivolous little sperm bank." I admit cheerfully. Pulling the belt of condoms off, I toss it to the student and add. "Help yourself! Remember, only you can prevent accidental baby-making."

XxXxXxXxX

I walk down the empty school hallways wearing my regular school clothing. After having gone in and labeling myself "Trojan Man" I was finding it hard to top. I searched through the prop room from top to bottom for most of the morning, but came up empty. I reluctantly decided to call it quits after failing to find anything after nearly twenty minutes of searching.

"How disappointing." I mumble to myself as I open the door to Mr. Ferguson's class. I was actually looking forward to dressing up again! Fergie gives me an annoyed look. I glance at the clock. Seems I'm beyond fashionably late.

Looking me over with annoyance for disrupting his class, he asks. "And your name would be?"

"Thomas Dekker."

XxXxXxXxX

Well that was weird. Once more I find myself walking down the empty school hallway. I can't honestly remember who I said I was but I did remember that the second after the name left my mouth I was back in my bed at the start of another reset. It was like the universe had imploded…

…Jesus it's cold.

I bring my hands up and start rubbing my bare chest and arms. The towel wrapped around my waist slips a bit and I quickly reached down to keep it from falling off. I finally found the answer to beating Trojan Man! It took a while, but it dawned on me when I realized I was actually getting excited about dressing up. It was then, that I remembered the universal truth. Cosplay is evil and can rob you of your soul. That's why this will be my last time I do this. My sanity is disappearing fast enough as it is and I refuse to become an insane cosplayer. I'd rather just settle on insane. Stopping outside Ferguson's class I quickly rub my manly chest once more before throwing the door open and walking in.

I didn't receive any laughs this time, just looks of astonishment and I'm sure a little bit of lust. For once I'm glad the threat of J-Day kept me in shape. Now let's see…she's hot, she's hot, she's hot…who is that guy? And why is he looking at me like that! I take a quick second away from hot human girls to subtly look at my favorite female Terminator and see Cameron's face was once again stuck in the same look from the last few days.

"Can I help you?" Fergie asks unsurely.

"I'm the nude model hired by the art department." I explain giving the class a look of false confusion. "This is the art room isn't it?"

"…No…this is a science class." Ferguson slowly answers. I'm sure if he wasn't blinded by my awesomeness he'd realize that a high school wouldn't hire a nude model, much less a fifteen year old nude model.

"God dammit!" I curse ripping off my towel and throwing it to the floor in mock anger. Many of the girls (and that one creepy guy) cheer me on when they saw I really was nude under the towel. "Those bastards in the office said this was the room I needed to go to!" Turning around I start walking out of the class. "They better not dock my pay on account of their incompetence!"

As the door shuts I hear the classroom erupt with talking. Ferguson is trying his best but he wasn't capable of calming the students down. Fortunately I spared him the trouble as I open the door a second time and walk back in.

"Sorry, I forgot my towel."

XxXxXxXxX

Well, like I said, yesterday was the last time I was going to put on a fashion show. Today I entered the science class on time for the first time in four days. It was fun while it lasted, but remember children, cosplay is evil! Like, Skynet blowing up the planet evil! Did I mention its evil? Besides walking around school naked for a day kind of begs me to return to normal. So here I was, sitting through class listening to Mr. Ferguson's introduction for the umpteenth time.

"Hey!" Cameron's voice quietly calls out from behind me. I continue staring at the teacher planning to ignore her like always, but decided on something different. I've gotten used to ignoring her, but don't get me wrong. It's not because I didn't like her or anything. Truth be told, I just didn't know how to deal with her, nor if I wanted to. She was a machine using her skills as an infiltrator to get close to me. When I first realized this way back when it pissed me off. I hated the idea that I was being manipulated. Even more so when I realized how easily.

At the time, I told myself that I would have preferred her just coming out straight with me like Uncle Bob had. However as they say, maturity comes with time and time is something I have an abundance of. As the resets came and went I had to admit that Cameron's efforts probably were a good idea with the given situation. Back then I had believed we stopped J-Day and that the machines were gone for good. Now that I know differently I could only wonder how I would have responded had that illusion not been abruptly shattered.

Making my decision I turn around to look at her. "Hey."

"What's your name?"

"John."

"Cameron." She introduces with a bright smile. Turning around I see the teacher glaring at me.

'And no talking, when I'm talking' I say in my head mimicking Ferguson word for word.

The bell rings and I grab my things before walking over to Cameron. There was no need for me to act like a loner. She wants me and I intend to deliver.

…Wait that came out wrong.

"Since dingle-berry cut us off, let me reintroduce myself. I'm John." I say holding out my hand. Knowing Cameron wouldn't be offended by my choice of vocabulary allowed me to use some of my more favored insults for Ferguson.

Besides, I was fairly certain she didn't know what a dingle-berry is, but she gave a small laugh anyway. Taking my hand in hers, she replies. "I'm Cameron."

I quickly took control of the shake trying to locate anything that would give her true nature away. Knowing she was a Terminator made me curious how well she could sow the human illusion. My actions were subtle, a little pressure here a lessening of the tension there. All I need was for something to give away her inhuman strength or the weight of her metal arm. Cameron didn't seem to notice. Smiling back at her, I release her hand. Nothing in our interaction seems off. I have to admit, she's good at her job.

The two of us walk out of the classroom and into the halls. "I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah." I answer with a nod.

Cameron gave him another small laugh, "Sucks for you."

"You have no idea." I tell her laughing back. That's just for outward appearance. Inside, I wanted to slam my head repeatedly against one of the metal lockers. Or maybe just one time for each locker. Either way it comes out to a couple hundred strikes to the head.

"My dad sells tractors, what about yours?"

I take a deep breath and look towards the ceiling as if to say I was contemplating something. "Ya know…it's not really that interesting."

Cameron's eyes fell to the floor, making it look like I hurt her feelings by brushing off her question. I give her a sideways glance with a teasing smile. I'm not trying to come off as an ass, I just didn't want to have this conversation again. At least, not in the same way I had before.

"Buuuut…" I drag out catching her attention. "I guess if you're _really_ interested we could get together and share some stories. Say…after school, maybe?"

I watch her face light up like she just learned there was a Santa Clause for Terminators and she was on his nice list. "Sure!" Her eyes suddenly grow wide as if just remembering something. "Oh! Will your parents be ok? I mean do you have to let them know in advance?"

"Eh…so I get grounded for a week." I say with a shrug. It's not like it will matter tomorrow, anyway.

"Ok! Then I'll see you after school." She says starting to walk off.

"It's a date!" I loudly call out; once more admiring how good an infiltrator she was when she produced a blush.

(End of Chapter 3)

There we go. Third day, third chapter. Changes are becoming less subtle and more pronounced. At least, I think so. Hope you are enjoying the new format/content. Please leave a review with your thoughts. I'd really appreciate it.


	4. Give me some sugar: Director's cut

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Chapter 4**

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" I yell as I throw the alarm clock across the room, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

It had been three months since I found the secret to making time progress a day. Apparently the solution was incredibly simple. All I needed to do was spend time with both Cameron and mom and as you may recall, I had been neglecting one of them. I still curse myself for not figuring it out sooner. Had I not been purposely avoiding Cameron I would have saved a lot of time. Not that it would have mattered.

Day two was the day I encountered Cromartie. Looking back, I never realized just how lucky I had been to have escaped the mechanical assassin the first time around. Now that point was being hammered in. Nothing I did would allow me to make it through day two. Every time I came face-to-face with Cromartie, someone died. Cameron, Cromartie, mom, half the school, but in most cases, me. I didn't mind my dying so much. Shit happens, you learn what doesn't work and try again. The problem was when Cromartie died. I couldn't understand how time failed to progress when the main threat to my (and everyone else's) life was gone. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the world was under the control of some twisted son of a bitch and I was their little marionette.

When I looked at the facts, it boiled down to no one could die. So the best suggestion available would be to simply skip the scene where bullets would fly. Unfortunately that didn't work either. If I said anything to mom, we'd pack up and leave causing a reset. If I told Cameron then the path would follow one of two routes either we'd run and reset time or she would destroy Cromartie and reset time. This whole situation basically meant there was no way to avoid the homicidal machine. If I wanted to get through another day I would have to find some way to face the Terminator and survive with the hopes that time would continue on to day three. Thus we return from whence we started.

Three months of attempted escapes. Three months of failure…well really only one and a half. After all, I still had to go through day one. But that didn't change the fact that I was dealing with subsequent failures. To put things plainly, I was tired. I could only suffer defeat for so long before I chose to call it quits. Obviously I don't mean a permanent retirement. That would be kind of counter-productive.

No, what I need is a vacation…or a hobby…or some sweet lovin…Don't think I'll get too far with that last one though...or any of them now that I think about it. I go about getting my clothes as I practice my teenage angst. It wasn't like Red Valley, New Mexico was crawling with hot gullible girls willing to fall victim to my evil ways. Add that to the fact that I was no Casanova and the field of sweet lovin reduced itself to a snowflake's chance in Hell. As I open the door to my room and exited into the hallway I pass my mother who looked at me with confusion and worry.

"Bad dream." I mutter before entering the bathroom.

I go about stripping and step into the shower whilst considering solutions to my problem. Sweet lovin was out. Even if there were gullible girls I would need more than a day to work some magic on em and more than a month to develop said magical skills. Lame.

Porn was an option, but most guys will agree that it's a poor substitute. Especially those who experienced the real thing. Not to mention that pictures of naked girls were contraband of the highest level in the presence of Sarah Connor. Stupid "mommy-mode". I remember the one time Charlie snuck me a porno mag. I did my best to hide it, but you got to remember who my mom is. Ever try hiding something from someone that stashes guns in walls and sows Kevlar into recliners? That mag didn't last three days! Charlie got the couch for two weeks and I got house-arrest for two months! Let me also take a moment to say that you should never give someone whose been arrested the power to issue house-arrest. It's a fucking nightmare!

I turn off the shower. Looks like I'll just have to resort to comedic relief…

XxXxXxXxX

"John Connor!" Mom yells from the living room. I come in from the kitchen with an apple in hand.

Taking a bite, I look at her and ask. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is this!" She says gesturing to our computer.

I walk over and look at the screen. "A naked girl."

"What the hell is a naked girl doing on the computer screen!"

I study the image. "Looks like she's posing."

"Did you put this on here?"

"Yup."

Look! Mom made a new shade of red!

"Go to your room! You're grounded!"

"Ok."

"I don't ever want to see this again!"

"I promise, you'll never see it again."

XxXxXxXxX

"John Connor!" Mom yells from the living room. I come in from the kitchen with a peeled orange in hand.

Taking a bite, I look at her and ask. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is this!" She says gesturing to our computer.

I walk over and look at the screen. "Two naked girls."

"What the hell are two naked girls doing on the computer screen!"

I study the image. "Looks like they're scissoring."

"Did you put this on here?"

"Yup."

Look! Mom made a…wait…never mind.

"Go to your room! You're grounded!"

"Ok."

"I don't ever want to see this again!"

"I promise, you'll never see it again."

XxXxXxXxX

"John Connor!" Mom yells from the living room. I come in from the kitchen with a soda in hand.

Taking a sip, I look at her and ask. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell is this!" She says gesturing to our computer.

I walk over and look at the screen. "Oh! This is my theory as to why Skynet wants to blow up the world."

"How does cartoon porn have anything to do with Skynet!"

I give her a horrified look. "Are you serious! Say that again, but slower. Cartoon. Porn. And that's like the tamest form of fucked up porn to come out of Japan! I can't even begin to describe some of the things I've seen. Did you know that if you put a random word before porn and search for it on the internet that you'll have a one-hundred percent chance of finding what you typed! You should consider yourself lucky that this shit isn't burned into your brain!"

"I still fail to see the connection." Mom replies aggravated.

"Skynet is a computer. I got that picture off the internet. Honestly, if I was in Skynet's shoes and was forced to endure all the crazy shit that goes on the internet I'd want to kill the fuckers responsible for it too!"

Oh look! Mom made a new shade of purple!

"Go to your room! You're grounded!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I say with a salute

"I don't ever want to see this again!"

"Understood ma'am! I have come to see the errors of my ways. You'll never see it again."

For once, I wasn't being a smartass.

XxXxXxXxX

At school I sat quietly at my desk ignoring everything the teacher was saying. Once again one of my practical jokes backfires. I just can't forget some of the things I've seen! I'm even willing to shoot myself in the head in hopes of ventilating some of the images. I sigh. By now Fergie would be halfway through the syllabus. Absently I note Cameron attempting to get my attention, but I ignore her. I'm sure I've said it before, but I'll say it again. When I ignore her, it has nothing to do with liking or disliking her. On the contrary, she constantly provides me with new ways to spend the day. However, that was only possible due to her lack of understanding when it came to human interactions. The good side to that, we could do things best friends would do minus the whole "getting to know you" thing. The con, those interactions came with a price. And that price was dealing with Cromartie the following day. Something I was trying to get away from for a while. Still, that begged to question. Just what was I going to do?

The bell rang, announcing the end of class and freeing me from the confines of my seat. Grabbing my bag I left the classroom. I didn't get too far away before Cameron stopped me.

"Hey new kid!" It had been her way of getting my attention when I ignored her. Last I checked, I was the only new kid aside from her. Not that I was supposed to know that, but then again I know a lot of things I shouldn't…and I've seen a lot of things I'd wish I hadn't. God, the tentacles! Seriously, who gets off on that! Quick! Safe thoughts! What was I talking about again? Cameron! Yes Cameron and ten-

No! Cameron is an important component for getting the hell out of here! Must. Not. Scare. Myself. With. Nightmarish. Imagery!

"Are you listening, new kid?"

Thank you, Cameron! You've returned me to reality!

"Sorry, had a lot on my mind." I apologize. I remember a time when I would have been quick to respond if anyone called me new kid. Ah, those were the good ol' days just me, myself, and my quest for solitude. I'm starting to miss those days, when my biggest concern was staying anonymous and trying to subtly tell hot cyborgs I wasn't interested.

I look her up and down. I wish she would stop wearing that outfit. No, that's not a perverted thought…for a change. I just want some diversity. She's been wearing the same outfit for the past…I don't even know how long now! I mean, granted, she doesn't realize it but that's logic. And I haven't been very friendly with logic since I got stuck in this damn time loop. Fine, what she has looks nice and hugs her curves…hold up. I look her over again.

It's almost like a bunch of little John Connors are running around inside my brain digging through files in my memories then rushing to the front to show the collective. The equation they come up with looks something like this.

[Cameron] [+] [Lack of Understanding] [With] [Humans] [=] [Epic Win]

If I listen closely I think I can hear a collective "Oooh" and "Awe" from all the little John Connors.

Wait! There's a voice of protest! It's Reason! John "Reason" Connor says this is a bad idea. We can't take advantage of this poor gullible cyborg! It's unethical! It's cruel!

There is protest in my head…Now there's fighting…Great, Judgment Day is taking place in my head and saving Skynet the trouble. Oh, look! There go some of those nasty internet images! This might not be such a bad thing after all…

…

…

…Who am I kidding? Settle!

The Council of Connor congregates. They hear Mindless Happy John Connors' side, then John "Reason" Connor…

A compromise has been met!

Until John "Reason" Connor can explain the whys and how we are in a time loop, he can quietly go fuck himself! And there was much celebration. Hurray!

"Oh sorry, I was off in my own little world." I say to excuse what was probably three minutes spent as a zombie. Offering me hand I add. "I'm John."

"It's okay, I know the feeling. I'm Cameron."

"Pleasure to meet you." Time to get to work. "Hey Cameron, I have a personal question for you."

"Um, okay." She says uncertainly.

"You see, I find you to be incredibly attractive and I was wondering if you thought the same about me."

I watch as her eyes went blank. I could practically see her CPU processing my question and how it could affect her mission.

_Attractive: (Adjective); Beautiful, good-looking, pretty, appealing._

_Interaction between humans:…Expression…Sexually desirable._

_Possible reactions: Strengthening or weakening of emotional bonds between two individuals; Attachment._

_Mission Parameters: (1) Protect John Connor. (2) Get close to John Connor._

_Recommended course of action:…_

"Yeah, I do. It's why I wanted to get to know you."

"Really! Wow I thought I felt some sort of chemistry between us." I say with mock enthusiasm. "So, uh do you want to go out?"

Okay granted, it wasn't the savviest way of asking a girl out, but this is still uncharted territory for me.

"Sure." She agrees with a smile.

XxXxXxXxX

This is so wrong and yet I can't seem to care. I think as I make-out with Cameron in our science classroom. We were towards the back of the room with me gently pressing her against one of the lab tables. This was the prime position.

It had been nearly two weeks since I first asked her out and like all things in this repetitive world, it became easier to achieve the results I wanted overtime. The first time around I spent two hours trying to get to the "make-out" point, but that was mainly due to my inexperience. Sure I got killed by Cromartie because of the time I spent with Cameron, but the knowledge I gained during our first session had been worth it.

Now that I knew what words to use and how to act, I was able to reach the level far faster. Fifteen minutes to be precise. Still with all things, there had been complications. It was easy to forget about the time and the rest of the world when you were busy cramming your tongue down your partner's throat, so it was no surprise when I would wake up and see that time had progressed forward. However, all it took was a little ingenuity to find a way to rectify that.

The bell rang causing me to smile as I continue kissing Cameron. I feel her lean her head back in an attempt to break our contact, but I move forward. She had done this four resets ago. Next, she started moving to the side to pull away, but my arms rested firmly on her hips. She had done this three resets ago. Off to the side I hear Fergie clear his throat in an attempt to get our attention. Cameron started to turn her head, but I turn with her so I now stood between her and our teacher. She had done this two resets ago. He feel her start to pull away now that her back was no longer against the table, but I just wrapped my arms around her waist. She had done this yesterday.

"Excuse me!" Fergie says having finally grown impatient with us. "If you don't mind I would like to start class!"

Time to get suspended!

"By all means, please begin. We won't stop you." I say before quickly returning my attention to Cameron, lest she stop us.

"Then take your seats! Your actions are a distraction." I picture the teacher's face turning red.

"How so? We're in the back of class. The only one who'd see us is you."

"Yes, well you're distracting me, Mr…"

"Reese. And if you like, we could take this out in the hall."

"I think-" Cameron starts.

"-We should continue. I absolutely agree!" I finish before pressing my lips to hers once more.

"Mr. Reese! This is a school and you are here to learn!" Mr. Ferguson argues.

"You're right! How foolish of me!...What class is this again?"

"Biology, Mr. Reese!"

"Oh good!" I cry out happily. What followed next would probably be one of the greatest highlights in my young life.

"Mr. Reese! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Allow me to paint a blunt picture. My hands are up Cameron's shirt and resting on her breasts. And let me just say, these have got to be the best fake boobs ever. Kudos to you Skynet! Now to deal with Fergie. "I am studying the female anatomy! Now if you would please, shut up! You're throwing off my concentration!"

"That's it! Go to the office, Mr. Reese!"

"Fine! Maybe it will be quieter there!" I say matching the teacher tone for tone.

"You're going alone!"

"You selfish son-of-a-bitch!"

Now, normally I'd leave it at that. But this is the furthest I've ever gotten with Cameron and this guy just stopped me. The little John Connors' in my head devolve to their most primal instincts. Eat, sleep, breath, reproduce. This man is hindering my self-preservation instincts! He. Must. PAY!

My fist lashes out before I fully understand what I'm doing and I back fist poor Fergie to the temple causing the guy to collapse unconscious on the floor. I finally regain control of my body, only to promptly lose control of my mouth.

"That's for the constant cock-blocks!"

Safe to say, I'm expelled.

XxXxXxXxX

For the next week I follow the pattern of making out with Cameron followed by expulsion. Since I was no longer allowed at the school mom, after a long tirade of yelling, would pack up our stuff and we would leave Red Valley. Ultimately resetting the timeline. During the drives to nowhere I spend my time trying to find new ways to get past Cromartie. These drives helped me realize one glaring flaw. All I know how to do is run and the few times the Terminator had been taken out, it had been by Cameron's hand and no one else's.

I think it time for that to change.

(End of Chapter 3)

It's a little late, but this chapter got almost a fifty percent increase in content. I haven't proofread this chapter so I'm sure there are some parts that need fixing, but I'm posting this anyway to make up for the delay. I'll replace it after I've gone through it later. As always, hope you enjoyed and please review.


	5. Pipe Bombs and the Puppet Master

(Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Chapter 5**

Today is a special day! Today marks the anniversary of something or another and someone out there is no doubt finding today to be just a grand ol' time. Yup, today is a great day! Sun shining, hotter than hell in the center of an active volcano whilst in the middle of summer, and I can't say for certain, but I pretty sure those are vultures circling overhead. Yeah, today is AWESOME.

…

…

…

God this sucks!

How many days has it been? Hell, how many months? Am I nearing a year?

I let out a sigh as I sit in the bed of my stolen pickup holding a long, wide section of drain pipe with various tools scattered around me. A drill, blowtorch, tin of gun powder…which I placed way the hell away from the blowtorch so I wouldn't have to worry about repeating past mistakes, and other odds and ends. They were the necessities for my latest project; a pipe bomb.

Yes, the very weapon responsible for saving my mother, killing my father…and me once, is now my newest way of wasting time. I have to admit though; while my situation does suck I'm learning some awesome shit. I mean come on! It's a fucking pipe bomb! It's like fireworks only with more hatred from Uncle Sam! Think I'm over exaggerating? Let me put it this way…

I raise the newly completed bomb up towards those fucking vultures like its Excalibur. "See this? This is my BOOMstick!"

I giggle like a madman before grabbing the blowtorch and lighting the fuse. Standing up, I pull my arm back and throw the pipe bomb. It lands ten feet away and blows up with enough force to knock me on my ass. Normally logic would tell me I used too much gun powder, but I'm stuck in a time-loop and John "Reason" Connor is still in exile. Besides there is no such thing as "too much gun powder". Just a bigger, louder, more epic explosion.

Boomsticks for the win!

And after the God knows how many weeks it took for me to learn how to make them from mom, I deserve to have some enthusiasm. Keep in mind I wasn't just learning how to make things go boom with homemade explosives. I also spent time learning other things. A lot of which were just serving as an expansion on the skills I already possess such as automobile repair and field stripping guns of all shapes and sizes. But like I said, I also took the time to learn things I had little to no experience with such as medicine, nature survival, and now make-shift weapons.

I'm in the process of sealing one of the ends of my next pipe bomb when my cell phone starts ringing. Clicking the phone on, I bring it to my shoulder before returning to work.

"Thank you for calling John Connor's Therapeutic Phone Service for the Robotically Impaired. This is John speaking. How may I help you?"

"John! Is that you?" Mom's voice asks from the other end.

"Oh hi, mom. What's up?" I reply as I begin pouring the gun powder into the pipe.

"John! They're back! The machines! We have to get out of here! Where are you?"

Pausing my work, I look around. "Outside."

"Where?"

"New Mexico."

"Where!"

"Little piss ant town called Red Valley." How much more must I clarify? This is beginning to get annoying.

"Where!"

"The middle of nowhere!" I yell into the phone. "Now shut up, I'm making boom-booms!"

"John! Where are you!"

A little gun powder misses its mark and lands on my lap. Now I'm pissed! You have any idea how many bullets I had to open to collect this much gun powder!

"Jesus Christ, Cromartie haven't you ever heard of a fucking map!"

"…"

"Oops," I say feigning surprise. "Did I just call you Cromartie? Oh well, I guess the jig is up…How ya doing, fucker?"

"John what are you talking about?"

"Stop using my mother's voice. It's annoying…and creepy. Can't you do someone famous? Like Stallone? Oh-oh! No, do Schwarzenegger! That Austrian accent kicks ass! Get een da choppa!"

"John, stop screwing around! We don't have time for games!"

"I agree whole heartedly. So if you can't tell the truth like a good little Terminator, I'm going to hang up this phone."

"John-"

I click the phone off, but didn't set it down. "Three, two, one."

The phone starts ringing again. Turning it on, I bring it to my ear once more and went back to work constructing the bomb.

"John Connor." A deep male voice spoke.

"Cromartie! My man! My number one…Oh! Right that's Cameron. My number two machine! How's it going? Oh and don't take being number two too hard. Cameron holds first place only because I like making-out with her. We've been going steady…what is it now? Four…no. Maybe five…ah fuck it. Let's just say we're going strong and our time together is one of the few highlights of my day! Wow, you're being really quiet? What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"Cromartie we've been over this already. I'm outside in the state of New Mexico at the ass-end of nowhere."

"I have your mother."

"No you don't. You killed her already," I reply nonchalantly. I remember a time when that made me cry. God I was such a pussy. "You know, that's another thing. It's really hard to consider you for the position of my number one machine when you keep killing her. You really should stop doing that."

"John! Run!" The frantic voice of Sarah Connor spoke. But the sound didn't faze me.

"Now, now Cromartie I already warned you. Stop using my mother's voice. Do it again and I'll hang up this phone and not answer it anymore."

"You are not John Connor." Cromartie states.

"Now that's rude!" It's bad enough the asshole keeps killing my mom, but now he's being a presumptuous dick!

"John Connor would not view the death of Sarah Connor with apathy."

"Ever hear of the psychological technique known as flooding? Let's just say that applies to my current situation." I explain. Spending time at the library with Cameron has been a rather informative if boring way to pass the time.

"Death is a onetime occurrence. You're explanation lacks logic."

"Says the super-advanced robot from the future to the teenage boy who is older than his father."

"Who is John Connor's father?" Cromartie asks. He's probably still skeptical I am who I say I am, but he at least seems to acknowledge that I know things I shouldn't.

"Since it doesn't matter…Kyle Reese. The soldier I break out of Century with and later send back to the past to save and knock-up my mother, Sarah Connor." I answer before continuing. "I tell ya, I'm living proof that a one night stand can really fuck up someone's day. Just look at Skynet, that bastard hates me enough that it has tried killing me three times now. One of those being before I was even born! If you ask me, I think it would have been more successful to preach abstinence instead. Or maybe the values of safe sex."

"Thank you for the information. I shall make certain to ensure Kyle Reese is terminated."

"Good luck with that." I say sealing the other end of the pipe bomb. "So Cromartie, want to know where John Connor is?"

"If your information is reliable."

"It is, but I want something in return."

"…"

"I'll take your silence as an agreement. How many pipe bombs does it take to send a Terminator of your size and stature into lower Earth orbit?"

The line went dead as Cromartie hung up. That guy really is a dick! Setting the pipe bomb down on my lap I reach over and grabbed a small remote that was set off to the side. It was a detonator for the bomb. I'm confident enough with fuses, now I'm trying something new.

"Time to see if it works." I say aloud. If it does, I'm gonna die and the day will reset. If not, then I'll have to fiddle around with it or consult my mother tomorrow. Worst case scenario, it only works partially and I spend anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours in excruciating agony. God willing that won't happen again. T'was quite an unpleasant experience.

"Well, here goes nothing."

*CLICK*

…

…

…

"Damm-"

*BOOM*

XxXxXxXxX

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Eyes snapping open I quickly shoot up out of bed.

"Yes!" I exclaim happily. I'm so excited that I even turn off the alarm clock in a civilized manner for a change. The fact that there had been a few seconds delay from the time I pushed the button to the time of detonation means little to me.

Now if only I could figure out the answer to my question.

XxXxXxXxX

"Is that your only name like, Madonna?"

"Madonna? Why? No." Cromartie responds to Mary's question. It has been a while since I've last confronted him at school. Not wishing to wait a moment longer, I raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"How many pipe bombs does it take to send a Terminator of your size into lower Earth orbit?"

I never got my answer since Cromartie's response was to kill me.

XxXxXxXxX

"Yes?" Cromartie asks having seen my raised hand.

"If Earth's escape velocity is eleven kilometers a second, how great an explosion would it take to send your metal ass into space?"

Once more I didn't get my answer before I died.

XxXxXxXxX

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to send something weighing over three-hundred pounds into space via an explosion?"

"No. The force of an explosion regardless of size would diminish rapidly when factoring Earth's gravitational pull. In order for such an event to occur, you would require a constant source of force pushing away from Earth."

"Dammit!" I swore. There went my plans of adding a new satellite to Earth. I would have to find a new use for my pipe bombs. "Fine…Let's just get this over with. I'm John Connor, let my death commence."

And so it did.

XxXxXxXxX

"…Here." Cameron responds when Cromartie called her name for attendance.

"Reese. Do we have a John Reese?"

*BOOM*

The teacher's desk exploded sending large fragments to minute splinters everywhere. Last night I broke into the school and loaded it with pipe bombs in every drawer and even strapped a few under the teacher's chair. A large hole in the wall caused by Cromartie's body being slammed against it led to the adjacent classroom.

I survey the damage. Most if not all of the front row died in the explosion, those who were left are suffering from hearing loss and shellshock causing me to idly wondered if I would be counted absent since no one could hear me say, "Here".

XxXxXxXxX

_**?**_

_I feel a frown tug at my lips. John is losing his sense of self in these resets. That was not something I had anticipated. At least, not so soon. Not even a year has gone by and already he is developing a lack of care for the lives of those around him. Though I wouldn't be so bold as to say the death of his mother no longer hurt him. I'm sure on some level it does, but he has grown accustom to it._

_I've tolerated his actions when he started using the machine. Since humans, even special cases such as John require some source of comfort. And while he is essentially manipulating the machine for his own selfish desires, it was something I could consent to. Now however, things are different. The lives of the people around him no longer have any meaning. Hell, not even his own life seems to matter. Seeing him resort to suicide is proof enough of that. As far as he is concerned, everyone and everything is expendable._

_I say that, but at the same time he is also using these resets in a way I was hoping for. Using the never ending time loop to better himself. And while the harshness of this situation is clearly taking its toll on him, he is maturing._

_Still do the benefits outweigh the cons? I can't say. I don't understand humans. Even after living amongst them since they first learned to walk upright has not helped me in figuring them out. In some ways they are incredibly predictable. However, I have also noticed that depending on the environment and all that factors into it, humans can react in ways that even a demigod such as myself finds surprising._

_I should probably end this time-loop. It was amusing at first, but if John loses his sanity, I will be unable to right my wrongs. But just like I __should__, I also __should not__. Aside from entertaining me, this was meant to be a test and John has yet to pass it. Perhaps I should give him a warning? Move time forward another day so he learns that these events are not permanent. If I do that, I might be able to use John's guilt to set him back down my desired path. I suspect he'll repeat the events that lead to day three, but that's fine. I control this world. I decide the conditions for advancing in it. Just like how I made it mandatory for John to interact with the machine and his mother on day one._

_Because when it comes to fixing my mistakes. Cameron is the equation. John is the solution. And Sarah is the remainder I need to serve as his anchor to humanity._

(End of Chapter 5)

And thus we have chapter 5. Not too much changed here, couple additions but not a lot. These next few chapters will start showing more changes. Also just to let you know, I got some new ideas for this story so I will be adding more chapters to it. I know I said it was nearing completion, but with these new ideas I have some more entertaining possibilities. I'll give you a hint and tell you that someone else will be joining John in these resets.

As always, I hope you've enjoyed the revision and please review. I would really like to hear your thoughts even though these have only been rewrites so far.


	6. Voices in my head

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

I get up calm and collected. I won't throw the alarm clock today. It solves nothing and leaves me feeling unsatisfied. I exit my room whilst the alarm clock still chimes passing my mother in the hallway.

"Aren't you going to turn that off?" She asks.

"In time," I respond going into the living room. I look around the many boxes before finding my prize. Picking it up I walk back down the hallway towards my room and the alarm clock. I pass mom again and she looks at me newly acquired possession with confusion.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asks.

"Turn off my alarm clock."

Now she's really confused.

"Whatever you do, don't get in my way and don't try to stop me." I warn as she follows. We both enter my room. She stops at the door while I go around the bed to the nightstand and my mortal enemy.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" I roar as I pump a round into the shotgun I am holding and pull the trigger.

"JOHN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Mom yells. I ignore her.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!" I rage as I pump another round and shoot the alarm clock again.

"JOHN CONNOR, STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"BACK TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL THAT SPAWNED YOU, DEMON!" Another round of buckshot makes its home in my alarm clock, nightstand, and wall. There isn't much left of the clock. Three shotgun blasts at close range tends to do that.

I'm breathing heavily as I survey the damage then glance at mom. She's looking at me like I'm insane. Its okay, I don't mind. Odds are I am insane.

"Satisfied?" She asks. I'm certain that isn't what she meant to say, but it's what came out first.

I chamber another round and pull the trigger again. "Am now."

Like I said, throwing the alarm clock just doesn't cut it anymore. At least this way I get to shoot something.

XxXxXxXxX

I step out of the shower and towel myself off. I'm under house arrest and lost gun privileges, but that'll change in the next day or so, so whatever. I pull my pants on and begin the process of shaving what little hair I have on my face. Less than five minutes later and I'm clean shaven…

One of these days I'll grow facial hair like a real boy…

…If I ever get out of this fucking time loop.

I inspect my face in the mirror to make sure I am indeed clean shaven when I notice it. Something weird, but I can't say what. Just something about my reflection looks off. I squint and look closer. I don't see anything noteworthy. Just my reflection. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Maybe I'm high off gun powder. I give my reflection one last look.

"Murderer."

"HOLY SHIT!" I yell tripping over my own feet. I land in the tub and crack my head against the tile wall. My hands cover the newly made knot. "FUCK!"

"JOHN IF YOU'RE ABOUT TO SHOOT SOMETHING AGAIN I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Mom yells from the kitchen.

I rub my head and stand up. I glance at my reflection in the mirror again. I could have sworn it spoke. I watch it for a minute but nothing happens. I rub my head once more. Maybe I really have gone insane. I leave the bathroom and go to my room to grab my backpack before heading to the living room.

"I can't shoot anything, you revoked my gun rights like a wounded democrat." I say as I pass mom. "Besides the only thing in this house worth shooting is your cooking."

My house arrest just got a month's extension.

XxXxXxXxX

Have I ever said I hated karma? Maybe I haven't in this life, but I'm sure in some distant universe there's a John Connor that sees karma the way I see that fucking alarm clock.

Why does it sound like a wall is being broken?

Shit, I'll take that sound over what I have been hearing. It's not even lunch and I find myself locked in a stall in the boy's bathroom at school. So much for not being a pussy. In my defense, I am hearing voices and that's never a good sign. Even now I'm hearing it.

"Murderer!"

"Monster!"

"Fag!"

Okay that one was just lame.

"Butcher!"

That's better…well not really, but it fits the first two. The worst part about it? It's my voice I'm hearing! I cover my ears, but the words find their way into my head regardless.

"You're a monster, John."

"Shut up." I order.

"You can't shut out the truth, John"

"Shut up!"

"You're no hero, John!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You're just everything that makes humanity worth destroying!"

I kick open the stall door. "SHUT UP!"

I see the long bathroom mirror and immediately wish I had stayed in the stall. Dead faces look back at me. A lot of them are me, but I see mom, Cameron, and everyone who ever died during one of the resets. I'm in an empty room surrounded by the reflections of the dead.

"We're dead because of you." They chant.

"No." I deny it, but a part of me knows it's true. How many have I been responsible fore?

"All of us." They answer.

"No," I deny.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! No! No!"

"All because of you. We're dead because of you. All thanks to you." They chant.

"NO!" I yell and slam my fist against the mirror. A spider web of cracks appear and the image vanishes replaced with many reflections of my face. My hand is bleeding, but the pain is superficial compared to what I feel inside.

"You can't escape the truth!" My voice echoes from every fragment of the mirror. I look at my reflection in shock, but it glares back at me. I take a step back and quickly rush out of the bathroom. The halls are barren with the students in their respective classrooms. I round a corner and run into a familiar face.

"John?" Cameron asks, but gone is the beautiful synthetic skin replaced with a marred, disfigured metal head. I remember seeing her like this in one reset. She seems to notice my fear. Not surprising see as how I'm one step away from pissing my pants. "What's wrong?"

"S-Stay back!" I say. "Just get the fuck away from me!"

I turn and run.

"Wait!" She says beginning to give chase. I know I can't outrun her, but I also know I don't have to. She's almost caught up to me when I make my move. I duck into a crouched position and brace myself for the inevitable pain. She can't stop her three-hundred-plus pounds from moving as fast as I can stop my one-forty. Her legs hit my side and I feel a rib or two break, but I also feel her fall over me. I quickly stand up ignoring my pain and run the opposite way.

I turn and rush out a side door. I maneuver through the parking lot and find the white pick-up I always stole. My elbow slams into the side window and I feel the glass tear up my arm. Fortunately I had enough insight to use my already wounded arm. If I'm going to mutilate myself, I might as well keep it focused on one limb. Easier to treat.

I climb in and pull the sun-shade down where the driver kept a spare key. It sometimes surprises me how retarded people are. I start the car and look in the rear-view mirror. Cameron is now entering the parking lot making her way to me. Her face is still mangled. I throw the truck in reverse and slam on the accelerator peeling out of the parking space before shifting the vehicle into gear and burning rubber to get the hell out of dodge.

"I'm always with you, John!" My voice says. I look in the rear-view mirror and see myself glaring back.

"JESUS!" I yell as I grab the mirror with my bloody hand and use all my strength to rip it off.

"That can't stop me, John!" My voice says, but this time from the driver-side mirror. I move the rear-view mirror from my right hand to my left and use it like a club to destroy the driver-side mirror. When all the fragments are gone I let go of the mirror in my hand and hear it hit the road.

"You forgot one, John."

I turn and look at the passenger-side mirror. "I can't reach you, otherwise you'd join them!"

Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"Why are you running?"

"I'm not running!" I protest.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Okay, fuck this. I pull over to the side of the road and get out of the truck. I walk around to the side-mirror and drop my good elbow on the top of it. It takes a few hits but I finally knock it free and watch it hit the ground. I bend over and pick it up and glare at my reflection, I can't tell if that glare I see is actually me or not, but whatever.

"Am not!" I say before chucking it away.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrreeeee tttttttttttttoooooooooooooo!" It screams back as it grows further into the distance.

I nod happily to myself. It wasn't satisfying to throw the mirror, but I don't have a shotgun either. I climb back into the truck and start to drive off once more.

"Are too." I hear my voice come from behind me. I look over my shoulder and see my reflection in the glass.

"God dammit!"

XxXxXxXxX

"FREEDOM!" I shout like I'm Mel Gibson from Braveheart. I've freed myself from the voice that sounds like me, but isn't me. That is to say, I haven't heard it in the past three hours. It took driving into the middle of the desert and abandoning the truck, but I'm free of the voices in my head and the wise-ass reflections.

My shirt is off and acting as a bandage for my arm and I can see the deep purple bruising around my ribs from where Cameron hit me. Small sacrifices in the name of the greater good! The sun is down and the cool night breeze feels good on my sweat soaked skin. I've been walking the whole three hours and I'm parched, but it's all good. Everything will go back to normal tomorrow.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow! You're only a day away!" I sing as I lie down on the dirt and stare up at the darkening sky. I think I'll just go to sleep here. Yeah…sleep sounds good.

Night, night.

XxXxXxXxX

Ever wake up in excruciating agony? I have. I felt something hard smack into my side. You know…the one with the broken ribs. My eyes shoot open and my hands cover the throbbing part of my body. My body instinctively moved into the fetal position and I'm crying out in pain.

"Suddenly the alarm clock isn't so bad now huh?"

I know that voice! I glance up and sure enough there's me looking down at me with a bored look. I roll over and slowly push myself up. I consider running again, but quickly decide against it. It was clear to me now just how futile my efforts at escaping were.

"Glad to see you're not going to run away like a chicken-shit."

"I wasn't running away."

My doppelganger crosses his arms and gives me an annoyed look. "You really want to start that 'Am not; Are too' crap again?

"Not particularly." I admit. I look him up and down and walk around him to inspect every inch of him from top to bottom. "I thought you were limited to my reflection."

He laughed, "Hardly, I told you, you can't escape me."

"Well, aren't I just a lucky bastard."

"Save your sarcasm. I'm not in the mood."

I glare at him. "Tough shit."

"Wrong answer." He replies before slamming his fist into my good side and cracking a few more ribs. At the rate I'm going I'm gonna have the whole set. I let out a pained groan as I crumble to the floor.

"You're not a figment of my imagination, are you?" I ask from my kneed position.

False John reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He pulls one out and brings it to his lip. His right thumb touches the tip and instantly the cigarette is lit. He takes a deep breath before expelling a cloud of smoke. "No, I'm not."

"Then what are you?" I ask.

False John pulls his cigarette away from his lips and lets out another puff of smoke. That when I noticed it. Black tendrils coming from his back and wrapping around him until he's nothing more than a black energy mummy. Suddenly a slit appears and like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon came False John. Only it wasn't him It was a man with shoulder length hair that was a blend of crimson and black. His eyes had thinned out and the irises became a maelstrom of colors swirling in the iris. His clothes consisted of a long red trench coat with black jeans and a black undershirt.

The black tendrils seemed to evaporate as he pulls out and lights another cigarette. "Me? I'm what you call a demigod. Name's Kai Tsune."

"And I'm just supposed to take all this as fact?" I ask skeptically.

"Is John "Reason" Connor still in exile?"

How does he know about JRC? Oh look! The Little John Connor coalition is trying to come up with an answer. Might as well give it a rest boys, because I honestly don't care anymore.

"Yeah he's still banished." I answer

"Then you might as well abandon logic."

One step ahead of you, guy.

"Okay, so you're a demigod and I'm human. Now that, that's clarified, what the hell do you want with me?"

"Who said I wanted something from you?"

I give him the same "not in the mood" look he gave me not too long ago.

"Fine, let's just cut to the chase. My reason for being here is to repair your mind."

"Excuse me?" I say giving him a double-take

"You heard me. Whether you believe it or not doesn't matter. The simple truth of the matter is you hold a fragile grip on your sanity. You're quickly going down the road to becoming a sociopath and I can't allow that. I need you to be John Connor."

"Join the fucking club. Everyone wants me to be John Connor." I scoff.

"Wrong," he replies. "They want General John Connor, I just want John Connor. And as it stands, you aren't him. John Connor is a strong, caring, virtuous man. You are selfish and apathetic."

"And how do you plan on changing me?"

"I don't. You will be the one responsible for changing who you are."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will wait until you take part in a reset where you lose everything and end them right there and then."

"Is that a threat?" I ask with an icy glare.

"No," He answers matching my glare with his. "It's a promise."

(End of Chapter 6)

There you have it! An entirely new chapter that's never been seen before. Some of the elements are the same but most everything was written completely from scratch. I really didn't like how I introduced Kai in the original and I figured it would be more epic to see John face his guilt rather than wallow in despair like he did. I'm not going to beg, but I do hope that you guys will take the time to review this chapter and let me know your thoughts on it. Anyway, its three a.m. here so I'm going end this A/N and post this. I haven't had a chance to read over it, but I will tomorrow and then replace the chapter.


End file.
